


小狐仙

by janey_paraosa



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janey_paraosa/pseuds/janey_paraosa
Summary: #胖远玄幻架空。拟小动物。





	小狐仙

（一）

靠近年关的一场雪落了。  
入目皆是白茫茫一片，十里百里也看不着个活物。  
大雪封山了。

化作原形在山里撒欢儿乱窜的樊振东，被雪堆里不知什么东西绊了一跤。  
“哎哟...”  
雪堆动了动，出现个满脸哀怨的小少年，一面揉着被踢了一脚的侧腰，一面开了口。  
“你压着我尾巴呢...”

（二）

樊振东在自己的山洞里沏茶。  
夏末时候他帮了半山腰的白兔精一个忙，白兔精就挑拣了桂花瓣来送他，还连带着送了人类常用的茶壶和瓷杯，告诉他这花瓣要如何沏泡如何储藏。  
他平日里不喜好这些文雅兮兮的东西，今日可就派上用场了。

他一边沏茶，一边不住打量着自己对面快缩成一团的少年。  
“你真的是狐狸啊？”  
话音里多少有些怀疑的意思，少年听出来了，就有点不太高兴，挺长的一条白尾巴伸过去甩了甩。  
“不然还要我变出原...阿嚏！原形给你看看吗？”

（三）

不能怪樊振东不信。  
主要是他在山头住了十几年，从来没见着过能化形的狐狸。  
林高远可怜他，“真孤陋寡闻...哎小熊，你自己住这啊？”  
樊振东心想我才不小呢，按人类的年龄算，我马上就要十七岁了，“嗯。”  
“那你爸妈呢？还有兄弟姐妹什么的？”  
樊振东摇摇头，“没见过。我是雨哥从捕猎者手上救回来的，也是他把我放到这座山里...哦，雨哥是住山脚下的人类。”  
他说这话的时候一直在低头看着茶壶，说完了一抬头，被吓了一跳。  
眼眶有点红的林高远凑得极近，伸出手似乎是想摸他的头，但最终还是落下来捏了下他的脸。  
“你别难过。”小狐狸轻声说，带着点鼻音。

樊振东惯性点了个头，然后莫名地挠了挠后脑。  
我没难过啊。

（四）

那你是怎么会躺在雪堆里啊？  
这问题樊振东还没来得及问出口，面前的人儿就自己嘚吧嘚讲了起来。  
大概就是说他其实不是这座山上的狐狸，但他所在的狐族发生了内乱，坏的那帮狐狸想要他体内的内丹，他抵死不从逃了出来，一路跑到这座山里，实在体力不支就晕了过去。  
林高远花了很多口舌讲述内乱多么严重，打斗多么激烈，他这一路多么艰辛，表情鲜活，还时不时配上动作，雪白尾巴激动地在空中甩来甩去。  
樊振东听得很入神，末了感叹，“那你很厉害的呀。”  
“那是。”林高远得意地哼了哼，“我可是要成为狐仙的狐狸。”

（五）

“狐仙？”  
林高远使劲儿点头，“嗯嗯嗯。族里人都说我体质非凡天赋异禀，龙哥也说，我好好修炼的话，一定能成为合格的好狐仙。”  
“龙哥是一条可威风可威风的龙，能布雨降雪的那种。所以他说的话一定都很对的。”  
小狐狸又自顾自说了半天，一转头见樊振东半懂不懂也不是很感兴趣的样子，瞬间就不高兴了。  
“你不信？”  
“啊？我…我没不信…”  
小狐狸非常生气，被一只灰熊看轻了的那种生气，“不信的话，我就露几手给你瞧瞧！”

（六）

樊振东看着非得要他提出想看的法术的狐狸少年，犹豫了下，指了指还在煮的茶壶。  
“你能加热下吗？煮半天了…”  
林高远晃了下尾巴说没问题，板板整整盘腿做好了，捏了个手势开始念口诀。  
他念了半晌，那茶壶果然慢悠悠飘了起来，像是被什么气托举着一样，停在半空中。  
“哇，”樊振东仰头看，“果然很厉…”  
一句话没说完整，被翻倒过来的茶壶里淌出来的水浇了满脸。  
“……”  
林高远睁开眼睛，愣了一瞬，然后红了脸。  
“我…我…我精力还没恢复好…”

樊振东吐掉粘在他嘴唇上的桂花瓣，再抹了把被浇湿的脸。  
“没事没事，还好还没烧开。”  
他还想说，你尾巴尖红起来挺好看的。

（七）

“你介不介意收留我一段时间？”  
林高远有点羞愧又有点怯地问。  
樊振东歪头想了一下：让小狐狸住在这里没什么坏处，除了要分食物给他吃...  
不过过冬的食物他囤了好多，够吃到下个冬天了，分一点也没什么。  
于是他高兴的说，“不介意不介意。”  
又想到件事，赶忙跟着问了，“那你介不介意帮我问下你龙哥，明天还会下雪吗？”

（八）

小狐狸林高远就这样在小灰熊樊振东的洞穴里住下了。  
两只都不是一个种族的，但连日相处却也和谐的很。  
樊振东喜好睡觉，一到冬天更是懒得动，常常一早就被林高远扯耳朵拽胳膊地弄醒，然后困意盎然地趴在石床上看林高远做早操。  
少年的骨架很小，从大臂到手腕到腿股都是细的，就只有那条尾巴又大又蓬松，随着人跳来跳去的动作上下摇摆。  
“别睡了樊振东！一天之计在于晨的嘛。”  
他困倦地打了个哈欠，算作是回应。

林高远虽然嘴上说着，却从来没强迫过他一起做早操。  
时不时会说，“还好成了精的熊不用冬眠，不然多无聊啊，都没熊听我说话了。”  
说完了就扑过来，拿额头蹭蹭他额头，“樊振东，有你真好。”

（九）

越靠近年关，山里越冷了。  
樊振东自己有皮毛，晚上睡觉就化作原形，丝毫感觉不到冷。  
林高远恢复了一段时间后，也能又在人形和原形之间随意转换了。狐狸也是有皮毛的，可樊振东看他骨骼瘦瘦小小，总觉着他会冷。  
于是夜里他就睡在靠近洞口的一侧，把团成一团的小狐狸搂在怀里。林高远入睡很快，迷迷糊糊地拿头往他怀中拱，找到个舒服的姿势就不动了，尾巴乖乖地趴在他腿上。  
小灰熊仿佛拥住了雪白的瓷团，不敢使劲儿，却抱得严严实实，密不透风。  
风雪都与他们无关。

（十）

有时睡着睡着觉得热了，两只就会在睡梦中一齐变成人形。  
这导致林高远大清早地一醒过来，睁眼就对上一张熟睡的圆脸，要愣怔好半天回不过神。  
但这头灰熊长得真可爱啊，小狐狸想，伸手去摸对方细密的眼睫。  
指尖痒痒的，心脏也像被皮毛刷过一般。  
洞外风雪呼号，林高远都听不太到。他只听见自己的心口扑通扑通，扑通扑通，驱使着他一点点更凑近那张熟睡的脸——  
樊振东醒来了，眼神还不太对的上焦。  
林高远蓦地缩回去，把自己烧起来的脸颊用手盖起来。  
“小远？”他听见樊振东带着疑惑和倦意的声音，软糯糯的，“你饿了吗？你刚刚是要咬我吗？”  
“……”林高远露出脸来，红通通又恶狠狠，朝他肩膀用力啃了一口，“咬死你！”

（十一）

三十当天，小灰熊带着小狐狸到山脚下去，见他雨哥。  
“雨哥是守山的，”樊振东一面在前面走得欢快，一面回头嘱咐林高远踩他踩好的雪窝，“跟他一起的还有安哥、博哥，不过只有雨哥住在这一面。”  
林高远点头，一蹦一蹦地跟在他身后，蓬松的大尾巴摇摇晃晃，远看过去像是跟雪融到了一块儿。  
“每到年节他们都会凑一起吃饭…”樊振东絮絮叨叨说着，再次回头，欣赏了下林高远跳过来的优美姿态，忍不住笑了。  
“你真的是狐狸么…看起来像只兔子啊。”

（十二）

他们在太阳光正盛的午后到达了山脚的小屋。  
樊振东让林高远先在窗户底下待着。他先进去，跟雨哥打了招呼之后再往外打手势—-站起来挥爪子之类—示意小狐狸进去。  
来过很多次的小灰熊扒门扒得十分熟练，进去后果不其然看到捧着一本书在读的周雨。后者听见响动，抬眼一瞧，惊喜地叫出声，“小胖！”  
这声音清凉又带劲儿，窗户也没那么隔音，于是外面的小狐狸听得一清二楚，憋着笑想这昵称取得真是好。  
他扒着窗户沿，看见里面的周雨放下书，试图去抱站起来跟人差不多高的灰熊，然而臂力不能及，只好作罢。  
面容清秀的青年抚着灰熊的皮毛，眼神也是温柔的，“怎么样，这半年过的好吗？有没有交新朋友？”  
樊振东兴奋地点了点头—-虽然落在周雨眼中十分不明显，他试图直起身子，朝窗外挥了挥爪子。周雨疑惑地看着他这番奇怪动作，没一会儿，一只毛上沾了不少雪的小白狐从门缝进来了。  
周雨看看那只小狐狸，又看看走过去蹭了蹭狐狸脖颈的灰熊，这才反应过来，“行啊小胖，交上朋友了还知道带来给我看看，没白疼你！”  
又转过头来仔细打量林高远，“这么瘦…我这有海苔饼，你吃不？”

（十二）

“雨哥人可真好。”  
他们俩在天快黑掉的时候回了洞里。林高远回味着海苔的味道，这么说了一句。  
樊振东嘿嘿笑，“那可不。”  
“雨哥人可真好。”  
“你说过一遍啦，”小灰熊咕囔了句，一扭头，愣了。  
“雨哥人可真好...”  
樊振东手足无措，“你你你你你怎么哭了？你哪里不舒服？”  
林高远一把抱住他，“我想我龙哥了呜呜呜呜呜…”

（十三）

大年三十的晚上，樊振东哄了林高远好久，才让嚎啕大哭变成了小声抽泣。  
他们俩化作人形靠在一块儿，架起火堆边取暖边烤红薯。  
“我龙哥也会给我带好吃的…”林高远用树枝在地上划来划去，微低的脸上看不清表情，“虽然我不努力修炼的时候，他也会很严厉地骂我。”  
樊振东心情复杂地盯着他哭红的眼睛，“嗯。”  
“我躲在你这里这么久，都没和他联系，他一定不喜欢我了。”  
说着嘴巴又扁了，要哭。  
樊振东赶紧把人搂进怀里，抱着小小一只的感觉也挺好，“没事没事，你乖你乖，还有我喜欢你啊。”  
林高远本来安安静静任他抱，听了最后几个字却挣扎起来，拿手里的树枝胡乱地戳他，“瞎说什么啊你，喜欢是能随便讲的嘛！笨蛋小胖！”  
“……”无言大半是因为，这人对自己的称呼。  
从他怀里抬起头的林高远一脸的得意，“怎么样，我以后就要叫你小胖。小胖小胖樊小胖，多好听。”  
“……”

（十四）

好吧，反正你不哭了就好。  
虽然你哭起来…也挺好看的。  
但我还是希望看你笑的样子，傻了吧唧，却比照在小溪的阳光还要好看。

（十五）

樊振东这日醒来，发现怀里居然没睡着林高远。  
他抬起头看了看，四处都没有熟悉的身影，颇有些疑惑——冬天还没过，外面依旧冷着，这小狐狸是去了哪里。  
担心克服了困倦，樊振东从石板上跳下来，决定先出洞找一圈。  
刚走到洞口，就听见外面有对话声，其中一个声音明显是林高远。  
樊振东于是放心下来，竖起耳朵去听。  
和着呼啸着的风声，林高远说，“龙哥，没跟你说是我不对，但族里那么乱，我想至少等到...等到开春再回去。”  
另一个声音叹了口气，“我不逼你，回不回去全凭你自己做主。但是小远，你既然…就不要只想着逃…”  
风声更大了一些，堪堪盖过了那关键的几个词。  
樊振东再回过神的时候，洞外的声音就变得轻快了，“龙哥我跟你说，我现在的心决练的挺好的了！比如那个那个…”

（十六）

樊振东脑子昏沉了一整天。  
满脑袋里就两个念头。  
嗯，跟小狐狸说话的那个就是他龙哥。  
嗯，小狐狸说，开春了，就要回去了。

（十七）

“小胖？小胖？胖儿？樊小胖？樊振东！”  
林高远拿手在他面前挥了挥，又换成尾巴挥了挥，又再换成手挥了挥。  
然而小灰熊就跟入定了一般，眼珠都不转一下。  
“…被什么鬼怪摄去心神了吗，”林高远皱皱鼻子，“不应该呀…”  
他围着仿佛石化的樊振东上看下看，努力观察，还没观察出个一二三呢，突然就被这块“石头”伸出手一把拽了过去。  
对上直看进他眼睛的一双眸子，林高远立马就慌了。  
“怎怎怎怎么？”  
樊振东面无表情地盯着他，“高远儿，你是不是有事瞒着我？”

（十八）

“高远儿，你是不是有事瞒我？”  
问这话的小灰熊，平日里都是憨厚可爱模样，对着他连大声说话都不曾有过，此时此刻却异常严肃，盯紧他的目光都生出些凌厉来。  
林高远垂下了脑袋。  
“不是故意瞒你的，”他手指交缠在一起，不安地相互扭着，“但那时候咱俩刚认识，也不熟，我也不知道该不该说…”  
樊振东皱了下眉，因为“也不熟”这三个字。  
吃我的喝我的住我的叫不熟，跟我笑跟我闹跟我睡还叫不熟，那什么才算熟？  
小狐狸察觉出他心头不满，凑过来讨好地晃他手臂，“我现在跟你说，都跟你说。其实就是…我们狐族有一颗能起死回生的灵珠，由族长代代相传，换句话说，上一任族长把这颗灵珠传给谁，谁就是下一任族长了。”  
“之前我跟你说过，狐族发生了内乱。这次混乱里，老族长把灵珠传给了我。”  
樊振东转过身打量他，“所以你要做下任族长？”  
林高远苦笑一声，“问题就出在这儿。我根本不懂老族长为什么要把灵珠给我，明明我上面有那么多厉害的兄姐…而内斗的双方都想从我这里拿到灵珠，所以我才迫不得已逃出来。”  
“唔…”樊振东点头，少顷又反应过来，瞪圆了眼睛，“意思是他们要害你？”  
“别这么紧张，”林高远安慰地抚着他后颈，掌心很滑很软，“龙哥说得对，遇到事情应该要面对，大不了把灵珠取出来给他们就是了，反正我也不想当什么族长。”  
不想当族长=不会离开这里。  
小灰熊瞬间就有了精神，认认真真看他，“那你想干什么？”

如果这只狐狸说，想待在这座山上，跟他一起，吃吃肉喝喝茶，说说话睡睡觉。  
他就把洞里藏得所有的好吃的，都拿来送给他。

（十九）

“我想修仙。”  
“...啊？”  
“修仙，我的梦想就是成为一只合格的狐仙。”  
“……”

小灰熊气愤地决定，今晚这只林高远狐狸的晚饭，没有了！

（二十）

完全不知道自己正面临着被剥夺晚饭的危机，林高远扬着脸，露出招牌的傻兮兮笑容。  
“成仙很好的，可以做很多事，很多好事，可以帮很多人。”  
樊振东气呼呼扭过脸去，不想理他。  
“小胖，”小狐狸机智地挪了个方位坐，上手抱住眼前人的头，不使他再别别扭扭地转来转去，“你给我一起修炼一起成仙嘛。”  
樊振东有些犹豫地盯着他。  
“好嘛好嘛。”  
小狐狸朝他笑，笑得又傻又真诚，眼睛亮晶晶的，让他一点儿拒绝的借口都想不出。  
于是任由对方抱着他的头，上下点了点。

（二十一）

林高远教他心法，两只小动物每天吃了睡了醒了没事做，就默默化作人形吐息练习。  
有时候樊振东会偷偷睁眼。  
只眯一条小缝，眼神尽往对面盘着腿默念心决的少年身上招呼。次数多了，知道对方这时尤其认真专心，也就肆无忌惮地睁大眼打量。  
怎么生的这么白...白狐都是这么白的么...  
睫毛也长...隔着些距离也能看到眼睫有时微微颤...  
这心法是咋回事？越练心越乱越痒。  
一痒就热，大冬天像是在洞里生了火似的，禁不住脑门上的汗。  
偏偏小狐狸吐纳一遍收了劲儿，张开眼睛见他姿势僵硬气息粗重，凑过来就要检查是不是哪里的气用出了岔。  
少年泛着凉的手一贴上他额头，樊振东就一激灵，赶忙往后挪了下，心口突突地跳，“你，你干嘛。”  
林高远莫名其妙地看他，又有点担忧，“你看起来不太对劲…”  
樊振东心口跳得更快，生怕被看出什么端倪，然而口干舌燥词不达意，“没事…没不对劲，我，我太闷了出去溜一圈。”  
他站起来就往洞外跑。  
一只快被火烧到屁股的灰熊。

（二十二）

小灰熊同志在山里转了一圈，又转了一圈。  
在山涧的泉水里趟了个来回，好不容易才把心口那点燥消下去。樊振东痛快洗了把脸，想着再不回去林高远该急了，一上岸，迎面就碰上青蟒。  
青蟒许昕在山上时间长，很有地位，樊振东就叫了声，“昕哥。”  
许昕点了个头——虽然看不太出来——然后他扬着脖子绕着樊振东环了一圈，嗅出点不同于以往的味道来，眯着眼睛道，“咱们山上什么时候有狐狸了？”  
樊振东也没想瞒，瞒也瞒不过，摸着后脑勺憨憨笑，“别的山跑来的，住在我洞里。”  
许昕八卦的眼神里火花噼里啪啦地爆。  
“胖啊，”他慢悠悠地说，很有些前辈指点的架势，“你可知这狐狸一族，最擅长的就是媚术...跟他们住在一块儿，你也不怕被吃到渣都不剩。”  
小灰熊听懂了最后一句话，急了，赶忙辩驳，“高远不会吃我的，他对我很好，跟我说话，还教我心法修炼…”  
许昕瞪大了竖瞳，“修炼？他还缠着你双修？”  
“啊？啊，对啊。”  
“你这头笨熊。”许昕连连摇头，又连连叹气，尾巴尖拍了拍樊振东热度还没完全褪下的脸颊，“看看这小脸通红少熊怀春的模样，定是已经被那狐狸勾住了。哥问你，你最近是不是常常浑身燥热，心里发痒，脑子混沌？”  
几个字一个不落地对应上樊振东近来的奇怪状态，他心虚得厉害，懵懵得点了个头。  
“昕哥，你知道这是为啥啊…？”  
许昕恨铁不成钢地瞪他，“胖你傻啊，那狐狸对你施了媚术哩。”

（二十三）

媚术...  
对你施媚术，就是想诱你双修，趁机吸你精气好提升他修为了呗。  
樊振东躺在自己的石床上，用力晃了晃脑袋，把许昕这番让他胸闷的话晃了出去。  
高远才不会吸自己精气呢，高远那么好。  
但是一想到林高远说“一起修炼”时晶晶亮的眼神，他又没那么确定了。  
啊…好烦。  
“小胖！”  
给他带来烦扰的小狐狸欢腾腾地奔进洞来，趴在石床边，听到了什么好事情一样高兴，“过两天就是三月初十了，他们说山脚下的镇里有节庆活动，我们去玩吧！”  
变成人形也懒得收起来的大尾巴在他身后摇来摇去。  
樊振东这下才意识到已经到了真正的春日。  
惊蛰一过，山上逐渐热闹了起来，林高远是个好动的，最近常漫山遍野地跑，自来熟地和冬天里没见过的小精怪们打招呼聊天。  
“他们”，自然指的是不知道哪个凑在一起说话的精怪小团体。  
“嗯，”樊振东坐起来，决定把那点微不足道地小烦恼抛到脑后去，“正好顺路看看雨哥。”

然而到了三月初十，他们一早就下山，到了周雨平日住的小屋，却没见到人。  
两只在屋外乖乖等了好一会儿，什么也没等着。还好又过了一阵，樊振东看见有只百灵落在了屋前的树枝上，于是凑过去打听周雨是不是出了门。  
“哪儿啊，”百灵说，声音非常清脆好听，“听说这屋子里的小哥生了病，住到镇上医院去啦。”  
樊振东一下子紧张起来，“什么病，要不要紧？”  
百灵扑棱了下翅膀，“我也不清楚…”  
病到需要住院，肯定不是什么小问题。樊振东这么一想，心就提起了，隐隐的不安。  
即使现在是人形，进得去医院，他也不知道周雨住在哪家科室哪个病房。除了手足无措，他几乎什么也做不了。  
林高远默默过来，缓慢却坚定地握住了他的手。

（二十四）

他们沿着街道安静地走。  
林高远一直握着樊振东的手，而后者皱着眉一脸担忧得在走神，丝毫没注意到这举动。  
“胖儿，”小狐狸晃了下他的手，努力想着安慰话，“你别太担心了，雨哥平时体质也不差...明天我想办法托龙哥帮忙查查，应该就能知道他入院的具体情况。”  
樊振东呆愣愣的，目光也不知落在哪一处，面前人前前后后说的，自然也一句都没听进耳朵。  
他只知道周雨病了，而且依那人仗着身体好轻易不去医院的性格，这次怕是很严重。  
他的命是周雨救的，还是只小小熊的时候，周雨拿他当小孩子一样细心养，给他留好吃的，任他撒娇任性，带他巡山……在他心里，周雨早就是唯一的至亲。  
他是精怪，一眨眼活到这么大，没什么亲近的其他人和精，从未想过有一天，至亲可能会非常虚弱，会离开，会走。  
而现在这样的可能摆在他眼前，他茫然，着慌，浑身发冷。

樊振东呆滞地迈开步子，却走不动。  
他转过头，视线从林高远沉静的脸落到他们拉在一起的手。  
对...还有林高远。  
小狐狸看着他这幅模样，叹了口气，温温柔柔哄着讲，“总得先吃饭吧，你不饿我也饿了呀。”  
樊振东眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他。  
还有林高远。  
那相连的手心传来的热度，眼前的这个人眼里的温度，都在这样提醒他。  
他不是孤孤单单的，他不是没有谁可以倚仗，起码现在，眼下，他还有林高远。  
樊振东深吸了一口气，他的心逐渐安稳下来，那是劫后余生的感觉。  
是即使还有担忧、却不再害怕的感觉。  
他伸出手臂，抱住了跟自己差不多高的少年。  
“我也饿了。”

（二十五）

吃过饭，林高远详细讲了他准备如何拜托他龙哥。  
“龙哥他很厉害的，也有很多人类朋友，一定能找得到…”攥着小灰熊花钱买来的糖葫芦，林高远一马当先地拉着他在人群里穿梭，“如果真的严重，他肯定也会帮忙想办法。”  
“龙哥是龙啊，是神仙，看起来严肃其实特别好的那种神仙。”  
三月初十在这山脚小镇上，算个不小的迎春节日。他们此时正行走在节庆的集会中，路边摆满了卖小玩意的摊子，好奇的小狐狸左看看右看看，拉着樊振东挨个凑热闹。  
某个人特别多的摊子吸引了小狐狸的注意力，他耐心等了一会儿，待人稍微少了点，才跟樊振东一起挤了进去，“哇…这卖的是啥？”  
摊主笑呵呵，“帅哥一看就不是咱们本地人，这是咱们家家户户都会戴的腕绳，辟邪的，保佑顺利健康，咱们这儿比较信这个。”  
林高远眼睛亮了起来。  
这狐狸怎么一点儿也没有自己就是精怪的觉悟呢，辟邪辟的就是你啊小傻子…樊振东站在一旁默默看，本就动摇的心在小傻子转过头来、用巴巴的眼神瞅自己的时候，完全软了。  
最终掏了钱，买了一条红的。  
林高远喜欢的紧，当下就让他帮忙绑在了手腕上。那手腕细的很，一点不像个有法力的，樊振东绑好了绳，没忍住就捏了捏。  
“多吃点。”末了，他也只憋出这么一句。

傍晚，他们溜达到镇上的小广场，和许许多多人挤在一起，等着看烟花表演。  
“我没看过这玩意，听说很漂亮呐？”林高远跟他靠的近，凑过来贴着他的耳朵说话。  
气息太近，樊振东忍不住缩了下脖子，耳朵上挂了红晕，自己也不晓得，“挺好看的。就是气味不太好，火星崩远了落到山上的话，雨哥他们还得整晚盯着。”  
不自觉就提到了周雨，一提到，小灰熊的心又沉下来了。  
然而烟花开始放了。一朵一朵，接连炸开在深黑的夜空，灿烂而耀眼。  
林高远第一次见到这场景，长大了嘴巴仰着头，眸子里全是赞叹欣喜，虽然姿势有点傻。  
傻死了。  
没看烟花却看着他侧脸的樊振东腹诽了一句。视线里小狐狸脸颊上漾着笑意，纯真美好得可怕，让他无论如何都收不回眼神。  
想亲他。  
这念头一涌进脑子，就把樊振东自己吓了一跳。  
怎么会？林高远是只公狐狸，他也是只公熊。  
而且也不该，他们正站在混乱的人群里。  
而且，而且...雨哥还在医院里，他本该是担忧沉重的，怎么却蹦出这种莫名又古怪又不正经的念头？  
雨哥知道了也要骂他的。  
樊振东恨不得掐住自己砰砰跳的心，慌乱地转开目光，隔了会儿再试探性地移回来，偷偷摸摸看一眼身边的小傻子。  
…完蛋了。  
还是想亲。  
想亲林高远。  
渴望炸开在脑袋里，炸开在心脏上，炸开在微微抖的手掌间。樊振东咬了唇，不知怎的就想到那天许昕跟他说的话。  
…是了。不然怎会无缘无故的…？  
他游移着，还是伸手扯了下身边人的胳膊。林高远笑嘻嘻地回头，“怎么了？”  
“高远儿，”樊振东突然有些紧张，但他安慰自己好朋友之间是应该坦诚的，如果林高远如实跟他讲，他也不会怪他，“你是不是…”  
“什么？”  
“你是不是…对我，用了那个...那个什么狐族媚术？”

又一朵烟花绽开在夜空。

林高远僵硬地看他，隔了很久，仿佛才消化完了这一句问话。  
他没了笑容。

（二十六）

林高远生气了。  
目光直直地落在背对着自己的小狐狸背上，樊振东满心焦躁地揉了揉脸。  
林高远不理他。  
自打那天晚上从镇上回来后，这只狐狸就没再跟他说过话了。  
那时烟花腾空，扑朔朔闪亮亮的好看，本该是从头到尾都很愉快的一晚。但也许就是因为太过放松，内心那点燥郁太过明显，樊振东就那么问出了萦绕在脑海里已久的疑问。  
他本来觉得，就算林高远回答“是”，也没什么大不了的。他已经化形很多年，又没有什么一定要成仙的执念，就算被吸些精气，也不会怎么样。只是如果林高远回答“是”，那就证明“想亲他”这个念头来得并不荒谬空泛，他不需要慌张。  
但话磕磕绊绊一出口，看见对面少年眼中的惊诧和面上的僵硬，樊振东就知道，自己问错了。  
林高远从来没有对着他，露出过那种神情。

（二十七）

第四天。  
这是林高远不再跟他说话的第四天。  
樊振东呆呆地趴在石床上，四肢摊开不使劲儿，只盯着不远处阴暗角落不知什么时候长出来的一朵蘑菇。  
他不是没想过跟林高远道歉。事实上他想了很多句表达歉意的话，并早已在脑子里暗自演练到滚瓜烂熟。  
“高远儿，对不起。”  
“高远儿，你别生气了，我泡茶给你喝好不好啊？”  
“高远儿，我是只笨熊，都是我的错。”  
“高远儿，你打我吧，要么罚我不吃饭也行。”  
可他从未说出来过。  
正正好在春天里的山上万物复苏，一天亮小狐狸就往外跑，也不知道是真的新交了那么多小伙伴，还是纯粹在躲他。  
待到晚上摸黑回来了，见他还没睡，抱成一团坐在洞里眼巴巴等，也只是眨两下眼，默默挪开视线，走到洞里深一点的地方去睡觉。  
樊振东好几次见林高远回来了就想开口，一对上对方清澈黝黑的目光，就像看到一汪冷冽而哀伤的山泉，照的他原型毕露无所遁形。  
于是他什么话都忘了，他被心脏的揪痛和轻微的惧怕攥住了喉舌。  
林高远可能不愿意再理他了。  
樊振东一想到这个可能，就觉得要滚下泪来。  
他只在被周雨放归山林的时候哭过一次，但当天就在山里找到好吃的之后，他立马甩开了被抛弃的痛苦和忧伤。  
而现在。不想吃东西，不想睡觉，他只想哭。

（二十八）

林高远又一次在暮色浓透的时候才回来。  
樊振东呆趴了一天，也没心思吃饭，化成了原型蹲坐在洞口。一闻到小狐狸的气息靠近了，整只熊都紧张起来，左爪右爪交错抓着，把自己掐的生疼。  
林高远到了洞口，这才瞅见小灰熊跟个洞神一样矗立在那儿，愣了一两秒就收回目光，正打算假装没看见自顾自地进去，就被扁着嘴的樊振东扑倒在了地上。  
夜晚的山间并不安静，虫鸣交织成不成章的乐曲。山风吹过，呼吸间有泥土香气。  
灰熊把狐狸扑到了，拿自己有优势的身板儿压住了，像抱个小崽一样把林高远搂在怀里，声音呐呐的，“高远儿…”  
林高远一动也没敢动。  
“你别不跟我说话。”  
准备了那么些道歉，没想到当下最先脱口而出的竟是这个。樊振东有些气自个儿，刚想再接再厉从那堆表歉意的话里翻出来几句说，就听见在他怀里的林高远没辙似的轻叹。  
“你…你先起来。”  
樊振东不干，“我不，起来你又该不理我了。”  
“小胖你起来，”林高远拿脑袋蹭了蹭他皮毛，“我跟你说雨哥的事儿。”

（二十九）

“雨哥他三年前被偷猎者打中过脊椎，子弹虽然取出来了，但有两块碎片留在里面没法清理。这次住院，就是碎弹片的后续影响显现出来了。”  
樊振东认真听着，不安地盯着他。  
“我跟龙哥打听到两周后医院会给他做场手术，风险是有的，但不会有太大问题。如果你想的话，明天我带你去看他。”  
林高远说完这一通，一抬眼发现对面的小灰熊面色并没轻松多少，比起开始的凝重，还多了一点…自责？  
“高远儿，”樊振东用那种很专注很专注的目光凝视他，“你这几天每天都往外面跑，都是为了打听雨哥的事？”  
小狐狸舔了舔爪子，又心虚地挠了挠鼻子，期期艾艾地，“也，也不全是，这不正好欣赏下春光嘛…”  
樊振东默默凑过来，温柔蹭他脖颈上雪白的皮毛，将眼前那只白狐耳朵含在嘴里咬了咬。  
“高远儿你最好了。”  
“我喜欢你。”

（三十）

樊振东终于睡了一个黑甜的好觉，醒来时精神抖擞皮毛锃亮。  
他一大早就跟林高远下山，要去医院里看周雨。小狐狸蹿出去的速度很快，一直跑在他前面，就是看背影有点闷闷不乐，大尾巴都无精打采的晃不起来了。  
等他们化作人形到了医院，樊振东才看清楚对方今天颓唐的气色，“高远儿你这黑眼圈是怎么回事？”  
林高远磨了磨牙，随口敷衍他说今天要带你来见雨哥我太兴奋了昨晚一宿没睡，又叮嘱他进去之后不要说太多话免得露馅，然后抬起手了敲开了病房的门。  
里面只有周雨自己，躺在床上很安静地塞着耳机。  
听见响动转过头来，看见门口的人露出很惊喜地表情，单手扯下耳机，喊他们进来，“高远你又来了啊。”  
林高远走在前面，熟练地从床底下捞出两个凳子，自己先坐下了，“我闲嘛，有时间就来陪陪你。对了雨哥，这个是我朋友，他就住这附近，听我说要来看你就跟着一起来了。他叫樊振东。”  
病床上的人柔和地冲呆在那儿有点不知所措的访客笑了笑，“谢谢你了，我是周雨。”  
林高远把樊振东扯过来坐，从床头的塑料袋里翻出一只苹果，很笨拙地开始削，“雨哥你今天感觉怎么样，背还疼么？”  
小胖熊坐在一边看自己曾经的抚养人和自己现在的同住者高高兴兴聊着，不由得生出一股被无视的忧桑。  
不过…他转过头去看身边的少年，因为聚精会神盯着苹果，垂下来的睫毛是长的，又细，带给人易碎的精致感。  
是林高远的话，怎么样都没关系吧。

（三十一）

回去路上，樊振东才想起来问林高远是用什么方法跟周雨认识的。  
“我说我是他大学时同专业的学弟，那时候就听说他很多动物保护的事迹，这次正好到这里搞调研，从别的学长那里知道他住院就来看他。”林高远一五一十解释着，“龙哥帮了很多忙。”  
“哦哦…”樊振东露出一个了然之后很赞叹的神情。

暮色跟着他们的步伐一起，慢慢遮上山峦。  
林高远转头看了一眼樊振东，更多的叹息落在心里。  
他其实有一些事瞒着没说。  
包括周雨的手术其实很危险，成功率低于50%，如果失败周雨的下半生就只能靠轮椅过活；  
包括他因为那一句轻飘飘的“我喜欢你”，一整晚都未能入眠；  
包括他喜爱着樊振东的质朴纯粹，却又怨极樊振东的质朴纯粹；  
包括他心里那个被龙哥坚决否定，他自己却异常坚定的计划。

（三十二）

周雨做手术那天，林高远好说歹说，才说服了樊振东留在洞里。  
“你去了也帮不上什么忙，还会显得很奇怪，上次你都没怎么说话，”小狐狸念念叨叨的，把他往石床上摁，“你就待在这里看洞吧，昂。”  
樊振东委屈地哼了一声，但还是乖乖留下了。  
他在洞里百无聊赖，一会儿担心他雨哥，一会儿禁不住要想一想他高远儿，眼瞅着到了下午，蘑菇数了十好几圈，樊振东实在待不住了，化了原形就往外面跑。  
刚出了洞，就见一个身姿清雅的男人往这边来，樊振东脚下一凝，想了想还是变回人形，站在洞口很戒备地盯着。直到那人走近了，他定睛一瞧，男人臂弯里，居然抱着只皮毛雪白、嘴角血迹斑斑的狐狸。  
是林高远。  
樊振东只觉得脑中“嗡”了一声，慌乱和惊恐全部涌上来，眼睁睁地看着这男人在洞口站住，面上没有表情，声音里透出淡漠来，“林高远住这洞里对吧。”  
“你是谁。”樊振东压下嗓音里的抖，手指抠在掌心，“高远他怎么了？！”  
他说着就要上前去抢白狐，被男人轻巧躲过了。  
男人上下打量了他几眼，转了转眼睛，嘴角露出一丝轻蔑的笑，“你就是这山洞里那头灰熊吧。林高远为了救你的雨哥，贡献了他体内能起死回生的狐族灵珠，这在我们狐族是大罪，我就是来收拾一下他的东西，带他回去受罚的。”  
樊振东的心脏像是被谁狠狠捏着，这人的一字一句他听得明白，却宁愿听不明白，“你为什么不拦着他！他…他是不是受伤了？”  
“现在可能还活着，”男人动了动臂弯，颠了下毫无响动的白狐狸，“不过回去后也是要死的。”  
“你不准动高远！”听见那个“死”字，樊振东红了眼，不管不顾地化了原型，伸出爪子冲着男人扑了过去。  
男人又一次身形迅速地躲开。一人一熊从山洞外追到了山洞里，樊振东从小只攻击过体型甚小的生物，本身的厮杀能力还很稚嫩，此刻却是不要命地招呼。男人被他逼得渐进死角，却稳稳地抱着林高远不见一丝慌乱，一双清清明明的眸子看着几欲癫狂的他，逐渐露出了些满意神色。  
“喂小熊，”男人一边躲一边唤他，“你让我不要动这只狐狸，凭什么？你是他的谁？”  
樊振东目色赤红，脑袋里又急又慌又怕又气，全用的吼的，“就凭我喜欢他！”  
“啧，喜欢有什么用？”男人笑了，只轻抬了下嘴角，仿佛这个回答很好笑似的，“无非就是些小玩伴间的喜欢，今天谁走了都要伤心一下，隔天就好了。”  
“才不是！”樊振东死死看着他，嗓子里又涩又苦，“我对高远，是想跟他一直生活在一起的喜欢，是想亲他的喜欢，是绝对不想被他抛开也绝对不会松开他的喜欢…”  
灰熊顿了一顿，伏下身去，眼神里浮现出些阴鸷来，“你怎么会懂。”  
话音未落，身子已经跳起来，猛地扑向男人。后者被猝不及防地攻击，慌忙之中松开了抱着白狐的手，跳开身回看去，却发现林高远已经被那只灰熊稳稳接住了。  
男人歪头看那灰熊小心翼翼心疼的不得了的模样，轻笑出声，“罢了。”  
他从兜里掏出个小瓶，放在身后的石床上，喊那只有点无措却仍防备般地紧紧抱着林高远的灰熊。  
“哎，这瓶是补气血的药，小远醒了之后，你记得每天督促他喝。”

（三十三）

小，小远？  
樊振东愣愣地看着男人手插进裤子口袋，心情很好似的哼着好像有点走调的歌，到了洞口，化成一只龙飞走了。  
化成...一只龙...飞走了...  
樊振东觉得自己似乎被骗了？  
怀里的白狐非常是时候地醒来，砸吧了两下嘴，很没精神地眯着眼，“龙哥，我想啃鸡爪…”

（三十四）

林高远被看管着先喝了药，然后才捧着樊振东给他偷回来烤熟的鸡爪大快朵颐。  
又变回人形的山洞主人坐在一旁静静看着他。  
小狐狸被看得发毛，“怎，怎么？”  
“要为雨哥用灵珠的事，你没和我商量过。”樊振东一向都很温和，现在的神情却严肃得不得了。  
“…也不是多大的事儿，我就只是拿出来用一下，损点气血而已，雨哥的病也不致命，我就是想让他能手术成功好好康复…”林高远小声解释，眼睛不住地往这边瞟，越说声音越小下去。  
樊振东凑过去，拿指甲抹掉小狐狸嘴边的油渍，目光凝重，透着点后怕的疲累，“以后别这样了。”  
林高远怔住，半晌后回过神来，用力点了个头，然后垂下头去啃鸡爪。不知道狐狸脸红会不会被看出来，看出来的话真的是很丢脸...  
他把一只鸡爪啃干净了，才想起一个问题，“对了小胖，是龙哥送我回来的吧？他...没对你发火吗？”  
马龙对他这么掏心掏肺地喜欢樊振东这件事很生气，对自己还得跑前跑后给弟弟的暗恋对象打听弟弟的暗恋对象的曾经抚养者的消息这件事更生气，对不听话的弟弟跟玩儿一样要动用灵珠这件事，简直是要气死了。  
樊振东沉吟了一会儿，抬头就对上小狐狸亮晶晶的眼，忍不住一五一十地说了出来。

听完了全过程的林高远：“……”  
樊振东见他表情复杂，有些担心，“怎么了？”  
林高远做出一个想哭又想笑的表情，“这么给力的告白，我居然没听到…”

（三十五）

“你真的有这么喜欢我啊？”  
“我很早就说了的。”  
“那我以为...我以为是好朋友的喜欢呢。小胖我也喜欢你，嘿嘿嘿。”  
“…唔。”  
“哎你脸红咯！我不管，喜欢我的话你就多弄些鸡爪来给我吃。”  
“好。”  
“还要抱着我睡觉，好好抱。”  
“好。”  
“还要陪我修仙，我要做小狐仙，你就做小熊仙吧。”  
“好。”  
“...樊小胖，你除了好不会说其他的话了吗？”  
“你最好了。喜欢你。”

（三十六）

在连抱着林高远睡了小半个月，小狐狸的身体终于养的差不多了之后。  
樊振东也终于可以结束每天都要去山涧里冲几次冰冷泉水的艰苦修行了。  
他的高远儿抱着他的脖颈，眉眼弯弯的，睫毛眨了又眨。  
“来修仙啊，”小狐狸对着小灰熊的耳朵吹气，“我给你示范一下，什么才是，狐族的媚术。”


End file.
